The Tale of Kaguya-hime
by Houmei
Summary: Retelling dari kisah dongeng Kaguya-Hime, mengambil POV kaisar.


Sekali lihat pun kau akan sadar bahwa gadis itu tak berasal dari daerah sini, bukan juga dari desa di seberang gunung, bukan juga dari ibu kota yang dipenuhi kilap sutra dan gemulai kipas para bangsawan, negara lain dengan tahta gading dan mutiara eksotis, maupun—ya, bumi ini.

Semua orang yang melihatnya seolah dibutakan. Bahkan putri di tiga negara pun tak dapat menandingi semua kecantikannya. Matanya teduh, berkilau seperti mutiara hitam yang dapat membius, membuat pria-pria lupa akan kekasih maupun istri mereka. Suaranya merdu, mengalun mulus laiknya denting-denting melodi yang dimainkan para bidadari, saat ia tertawa dan memertontonkan deret geligi putihnya yang rapi burung bul-bul turut bercanda riang dalam cericip mereka. Bibirnya merah seperti kelopak kamelia, dan saat merekah membentuk senyum sendu juga misterius yang membuat kuncup-kuncup bunga merunduk malu. Rambut hitam sutranya mengalir halus hingga menyentuh lantai. Ah, semua kata pujian tak dapat menggambarkan gadis satu ini, gadis dengan paras manis nan lugu yang seolah memancarkan cahaya lembut bak purnama yang menyinari sekelilingnya magis.

Dan aku tersihir, tersihir oleh pesona misterius gadis yang selalu tersenyum simpul di balik kipasnya.

"Kau tak mau menerima pinanganku lagi?"

…

"—Kaguya-hime."

Ya, dia gadis itu. Dan sekali lagi kami berhadapan di ruangan berhiaskan ranting plum di sudutnya serta penyekat kamar yang berlukiskan rumpun bambu di bawah temaram cahaya rembulan yang menggantang dengan awan warna ungu. Namun tentus aja fokus mataku bukan lah semua hal itu, bola mataku terpaku pada Kaguya-hime, dan tak pernah terlepas sejak kali pertama aku melihatnya.

"Saya rasa, saya tak bisa, Yang Mulia Kaisar…"

Tukas sang gadis dalam suara pelan, sudut matanya melirik ke arah lain seolah enggan menatap wajahku. Aku tak dapat melihat separuh wajahnya karena kipas yang terayun gemulai dengan gerak bak tangan penari itu menghalangi pandanganku, tapi aku tahu, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

Digelayuti kekecewaan, aku mendecak kesal, tanganku mencengkram erat pahaku yang bersila. Aku tergila-gila padanya hingga rasanya aku dapat memulangkan semua selir maupun wanita simpananku hanya untuk memilikinya. Aku tak pernah merasa begitu menginginkan sesuatu hingga seperti ini, dan terlebih lagi aku tak ingat pernah gagal.

Aku, yang berdiri di atas langit, tak berkutik karena satu gadis.

"Aku tak mengerti," menggeretakkan geligi, suaraku terdesak dengan berat, tatap mataku terpancang ke gadis tersebut. "kau menggagalkan empat pria bangsawan yang melamarmu dengan permohonan-permohonan mustahil. Ranting yang ditumbuhi batu mulia, jubah tikus-api, mangkok sang Budha, siput yang menetas dari wallet, dan untukku—"

"Hamba tak meminta apapun dari Anda."

"—tapi kau juga tak menerima lamaranku!"

Tukasku dalam nada tinggi, suara retakan terdengar dari kipas yang kucengkram terlalu kuat di sebelah tanganku. Aku frustrasi, aku kalap, bahkan bola mata cemerlang Kaguya-hime pun melebar saat mendengar suaraku terlepas parau seperti burung gagak. Tapi ia tak marah, juga tak merajuk sedih, gadis itu hanya menerawang ke lantai di hadapannya hingga ia mencium permukaan cemara yang telah dipernis tersebut, membungkuk dalam, telapak tangan putihnya saling bertemu seperti kepak sayap burung dara di depan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Maafkan hamba, namun hamba benar-benar tidak bisa, Yang Mulia…"

Dan suasana menjadi begitu hening hingga aku bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan dan gemericik air di kolam, juga suara napasnya yang begitu tenang tak terusik.

"…kau tak perlu minta maaf."

Oh, katakan padaku pria mana yang tak lemah pada gadis yang ia gilai?

"Aku hanya tak mengerti…" mencoba santai dan menjaga kepala tetap dingin, hela napas terhembus dari rongga hidungku. Aku mengangkat mataku dan memerhatikan bagaimana sang gadis mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang sehalus giok Cina saat aku menyuruhnya menegakkan badan, gerak tubuhnya yang mengalir serba lembut, juga helai-helai rambut lebat sehitam arang dengan wangi samar yang jatuh ke lapisan terluar kimononya.

"…kau tahu? Rasanya kau begitu berbeda dengan gadis lain, rasanya kau bahkan bukan seorang gadis biasa."

Ucapku kecut, rahangku mengencang saat menyampaikannya, namun kebalikan dengan itu bibirku membentuk senyuman lemah. Aku kira gadis yang kupuja itu akan membalas apa yang kukatakan dengan kelakar cerdasnya, atau tertawa renyah sembari mengayunkan lagi kipasnya.

Tapi Kaguya-hime hanya menurunkan kipasnya seraya tersenyum dan aku tak tahu apa arti senyumannya. Bibirnya yang merekah membentuk sebuah simpul yang manis, namun tatap matanya dalam dan misterius, penuh arti, penuh rahasia.

—seperti senyum dingin topeng Noh.


End file.
